That's unfair magnetic today
by Blood ErroR
Summary: Había muy pocas canciones con las que ellos solían sentirse identificados. Pero no llegaron a pensar que la única con la que se identificarían por completo sería la más inesperada y ridícula. Y como si no tuvieran suficiente, no hacían más que reproducir esa canción en sus mentes mientras admiraban el rostro sonrojado del contrario bajo las luces del escenario.


**That's unfair magnetic today**

Había muy pocas canciones con las que Karma solía obsesionarse.

Todas ellas podía contarlas con los dedos y estaba seguro de que si pasaba años sin escucharlas seguiría reconociéndolas en cualquier situación, ya que estas se habían grabado en su mente de forma que permanecerían siempre en su memoria, por un motivo u otro.

Sin embargo, nunca se había sentido identificado con una canción. Nunca había llegado a escucharla y había pensado que estaba escrita para él o dicho dentro de sí mismo "Vaya, es justamente como me siento." Nunca había podido comprender a la gente que decía que se identificaba con la música de un grupo o de una persona en particular, porque él no había pasado por nada similar. Le gustaba su música, tenía sus gustos, la escuchaba, pero no sentía que esa canción describiera su situación o sus sentimientos. Y aunque a muchos les parecía raro, no era algo que le desconcertara. Era un aspecto de él que no le molestaba ni le intrigaba en absoluto. No sentía empatía por ninguna canción en particular, era así.

Hasta ahora.

Y no sabía si reírse de sí mismo, enfadarse o destruir su móvil, su mp3 y todos sus aparatos electrónicos con tal de no volver a estar conectado con el mundo y mucho menos con esa canción infernal que le quitaba el sueño.

Como si no fuera raro de por sí el hecho de que nunca se hubiera identificado con una canción, ahora el problema era la canción en sí.

Siempre pensó que llegaría algún día en el que escucharía algo que le paralizaría por un momento y le haría pensar que esa obra musical estaría hecha a medida para él. Pero no pensó que la canción en sí se la recomendaría la persona menos esperada y que fuera de un grupo que él no escucharía en siglos. Porque no tenía nada en contra de Fuwa, la chica era amable a su manera, pero la forma en la que se acercó a él aquel día diciéndole "Escucha esta canción" encendió sus alarmas y le dio mala espina. Y cuando vio que la canción era de un proyecto llamado "Love Live", cuyo grupo se llamaba "μ's", cuyas idols animadas estaban por cada rincón de japón y sus respectivas seiyuus cantaban en cada pantalla de televisión, empezó a dudar mucho de sí debía escuchar aquello. Ya tenía suficiente obsesión con Sonic Ninja ¿Por qué obsesionarse con idols animadas? Esas cosas eran para Fuwa, Takebayashi, Terasaka y puede que Ritsu. Y aún así la escuchó. Tal vez porque estaba aburrido, porque tenía curiosidad o porque las dos chicas que salían en la portada del single parecían pedirle con esos ojos grandes y coloridos que escuchara la maldita canción.

Y entonces sucedió.

Cada verso, cada palabra que era cantada en esa canción parecía estar hecha para él. Aún si las cantantes eran chicas, aún si parecía demasiado infantil. Esa canción contaba su situación, sus sentimientos y sus incertidumbres. Y por un momento llegó a tener miedo de la exactitud que parecía tener esa canción con sus recuerdos y sus acciones. Estaba claro que ese single no era más que una canción hecha sin sentimiento por un compositor de la compañía con ganas de vender que había aprovechado la popularidad y preferencia de los fans hacia la pareja de la portada para crear una canción así y poder ganar más dinero a costa de las ilusiones de la gente. Pero aún así daba lo mismo. Porque aún si esa canción no era válida para los personajes de esa estúpida serie, si lo era para él, lo era totalmente. Tanto que ahora sí podía comprender a aquellos que decían sentir que una canción había sido creada para ellos, pues se sentía de la misma forma.

Le devolvió el CD a Fuwa con una expresión de indiferencia, más que nada para salvar su dignidad. Pero aunque ella se lo creyera él no podía, pues en una sola tarde ya se había descargado la canción, el instrumental de esta, la letra, la versión vocal sin el instrumental, la versión en piano y la versión remix. Y aunque empezaba a tener miedo de su persona, no podía parar de escuchar esa canción.

Su letra y su melodía estaban grabadas en su mente, haciendo que la cantara por lo bajo una y otra vez . A veces en los peores momentos.

Momentos como ese, por ejemplo.

Era muy raro que la clase A y la clase E trabajaran juntas. Más que raro era inaudito. Pero cuando Korosensei les dijo que tenían que bajar al edificio principal para montar unos decorados junto a la clase A, nadie se quejó para no tener que soportar el infantilismo y la cabezonería de su profesor. Tampoco es como si pudieran haber hecho algo. El reparto de tareas entre las clases había sido seleccionado mediante una rifa, y aunque la clase E no debería haber estado en ella, nadie supo la razón por la que el papelito en el que estaba escrito una "E" salió en el resultado. Nadie tuvo el valor de preguntarle al presidente de la junta, el cuál había hecho la rifa él mismo, por lo que lo dejaron estar. Así que tanto la clase E como la A habían acabado en el gimnasio montando unos decorados los cuales se utilizarían durante 5 minutos para una ceremonia estúpida de celebración de la creación del instituto. Era frustrante, desalentador y trabajoso. Pero había que hacerlo.

Y a Karma no le importaba estar pintando una tabla de madera de color azul con una brocha barata y en mal estado. Lo que le molestaba eran dos cosas: La canción con la que identificaba su estúpida e irracional vida amorosa y Asano Gakushuu. Lo primero estaba anclado en su mente como un clavo ardiendo y lo segundo lo tenía justo al lado pintando la misma tabla que él. No sabía quién había sido el estúpido que les había encargado hacer esa tarea juntos, dio por hecho que esa persona era una sádica que solo quería ver el mundo arder. Pero más que nada estaba preocupado por sus propias acciones.

Y es que esa canción no paraba de torturarle. Se reproducía en su mente, una y otra vez, una y otra vez. Quería quitársela de su cabeza, arrancársela si pudiera, pero no podía. No podía porque su letra le describía por completo. Y no podía porque Gakushuu estaba delante, y en parte era culpa suya que esa canción le tuviera tan obsesionado.

 _-"Es injustamente magnético."_ \- Pensó mientras se enfurruñaba y empezaba a cantar la canción en su mente de nuevo.

 _¿Me estás mirando? ¡No me mires!_

 _Trampa, trampa, trampa ¿Es una trampa?_

 _¿Eres una aliada o una enemiga?_

 _Trampa, trampa, trampa ¿Es una trampa?_

 _(¿Por qué me estás mirando? ¡Siempre me estás mirando!_

 _Tú también me miras ¿No es verdad?_

 _¡Eso es porque tú me estabas mirando primero!_

 _¿Ves? Entonces sí me estabas mirando)_

Esa conversación. Esa estúpida conversación que los estúpidos personajes mantenían en la estúpida canción. Era muy similar a la que él y Gakushuu habían tenido hace unos cinco minutos, y hace unos diez, y hace unos quince, y la hora anterior, y el día anterior, y hace una semana, y hace tres, y hace meses, y hace años. Concretamente dos años desde que se conocieron y se miraron por primera vez en la ceremonia de ingreso. Un "¿Me estás mirando?" era lo primero que solían decirse, era lo primero que solía salir de sus labios al encontrarse. No importaba el lugar, el momento o la situación en la que se encontraban, sus ojos siempre se cruzaban, a veces por un segundo y otras durante minutos, quién sabe. No sabía lo que significaba esa mirada ni lo que implicaba, por lo que... Era una trampa ¿Verdad? Tenía que serlo, no encontraba otra explicación para que el otro le siguiera con la mirada fuera a donde fuera. Debía planear algo, debía estar pensando en algo no muy bueno, debía tener algo contra él. Tiene que ser así, tiene que ser eso. Necesita creer eso, porque no puede encontrar otra razón para que el otro le mirase de esa forma si no es para algo malo. Era un trampa, seguro.

 _Nos encontramos hoy de nuevo ¿Dices que es una coincidencia?_

 _¿O es parte de tu plan? ¡Es muy sospechoso!_

 _(Idiota) Estás pensando demasiado (Pero ¿Sabes?) ¿Cómo no hacerlo?_

 _¿Me estás mirando? ¡No me mires!_

 _Sí... Lo sabía_

 _Debería intentar hablar con ella, a este paso..._

 _Jamás estaré segura de si eres una aliada o una enemiga_

No era coincidencia y ambos lo sabían. No era normal que se fijara tanto en él, era raro y sospechoso, pero a la vez incomprensible ¿Era parte de un plan enrevesado y altamente secreto con el fin de derrotarle a él y a la clase E de una vez por todas? Quién sabe, viniendo del pelinaranja podía ser lo que sea. Y aunque a veces Karma se reprochaba a sí mismo por pensar demasiado, por darle vueltas a algo que tal vez no tenía importancia, solo le bastaba volver a cruzarse con Gakushuu el día siguiente para volver a sentir su mirada y sus nervios tensarse, y así tirar por la borda todos los reproches que se había dicho el día anterior. Porque a pesar de que no hacía más que pensar que esa mirada no traía nada bueno ¿Cómo iba a saberlo? Asano era un libro cerrado a cal y canto, nunca sabía lo que estaba pensando, nunca sabía lo que estaba sintiendo. El chico no enseñaba más que una máscara falsa y utópica ante los demás que era muy difícil de quitar y él no era la excepción. Y si lo pensaba, no es como si Asano le hubiera hecho algo especialmente malo. Solo ser más listo que él y sacar mejores notas, cosa que le ponía de los nervios. Por eso sin darse cuenta se habían convertido en rivales incluso sin decirlo a viva voz. Pero ¿Era normal que los rivales no se quitaran la vista de encima? Y no de una manera muy inocente, no iba a mentir. No lo sabía. Podría hablar con él, podría preguntarle por qué le tenía tan vigilado y por qué le hacía la vida tan imposible, pero tenía miedo del tipo de respuesta que obtendría. Porque no estaba seguro de si Asano era un enemigo o un aliado.

 _No es justo, no es justo. Ocultas tus verdaderas intenciones_

 _Nuestras miradas han vuelto a encontrarse_

 _No es justo, no es justo. Ocultas tus verdaderas intenciones y eso me cautiva_

 _Ah... ¡Tu magnetismo es injusto! (¿Estás mirandome? ¡No me mires!)_

 _¿No vas a venir? ¡Ven hacia mi!_

 _Mi corazón late ¡Tus motivos son deshonestos!_

 _¿Eres una aliada? ¿O una enemiga?_

 _Mi corazón late ¡Tus motivos son deshonestos!_

No era justo. Nada justo. Porque tenía la sensación de que era el único de los dos que se preocupaba por eso y le frustraba. Era como si al otro no le importara en absoluto. Es más, él actuaba como siempre y eso le enfadaba más. Sus ojos se habían encontrado unas doce veces desde que habían empezado a pintar esa valla y aún ninguno había abierto la boca para decir nada. Aún así, sabían que sus miradas volverían a encontrarse. Tal vez sería en cuestión de segundos, minutos u horas, pero volverían a hacerlo. Y Karma volvería a acordarse de la canción, mientras que Asano seguiría a lo suyo ignorando el dilema interior del contrario. Karma tenía la sensación de que con ese silencio Gakushuu le ocultaba sus intenciones y sus pensamientos. O tal vez más. Le ocultaba su personalidad entera. Y Karma no pudo admitir lo mucho que le intrigaba y atraía eso hasta que escuchó ese maldito single. Porque Gakushuu era tan misterioso, tan cambiante y tan volátil que nadie nunca podía saber con exactitud quién era el verdadero Gakushuu. Y eso hacía que Karma no pudiera apartar la vista de él, que le analizara con la mirada una y otra vez con la esperanza de encontrar algo, un resquicio de lo que fuera el verdadero Asano. No supo en qué momento empezó a admirarle o a fijarse en detalles que no tenían importancia. Detalles como el que sus pestañas eran más largas que incluso el de algunas chicas de su clase, detalles como lo bien que se ajustaba el uniforme a su cuerpo y lo brillante que era su pelo cuando el sol le daba de pleno, detalles como lo mucho que odiaba el frío y la forma en la que su nariz se enrojecía y este intentaba disimularlo con la misma sonrisa falsa que les dedicaba a sus fans femeninas, detalles como el que odia las zanahorias pero aún así se las come por el simple hecho de que su madre se las había echado en el almuerzo a buena voluntad y detalles como la forma en la que su lengua asomaba por la comisura de su boca y su ceño se fruncía ligeramente cuando se concentraba. Detalles sin importancia a los que no debería hacer caso, pero que por alguna razón se había grabado a fuego en su mente haciendo que se sintiera cada vez más cautivado por el otro. Era como si por el simple hecho de saber esos detalles de él, ya supiera más que nadie. Como si ya fuera más cercano a Gakushuu que otra persona. No era verdad, pero así era como se sentía. Y era muy inusual en él.

-¿Qué miras?- Se escuchó la voz del pelinaranja a pocos centímetros de él.

Claro, como no. Había vuelto a hacerlo. Había vuelto a quedarse embobado mirándole mientras sus pensamientos corrían acelerados por su mente. No era la primera vez que le pasaba, ni sería la última. No era culpa suya, era de Asano. Asano y su maldito atractivo que parecía cautivarle más que nunca bajo las luces del escenario y Asano y sus malditos ojos violetas que le miraban con intensidad estando justo a su lado y haciendo que su corazón empezara a latir acelerado.

-No te estaba mirando.- Contestó Karma con fingido desinterés.

Siguió pintando con parsimonia y tranquilidad, fingiendo que no podía notar los ojos de Gakushuu clavados en su cuerpo y que su pulso empezaba a aumentar. Ni siquiera era normal que se pusiera tan nervioso, otra vez.

-Sí. Me estabas mirando.- Volvió a decir el chico esta vez con un ligero tono de réplica.

-El que me está mirando ahora eres tú.- Contestó Karma con indiferencia.

-Yo te miro porque tú me estabas mirando a mí.

-Pero me estás mirando al fin y al cabo ¿No?

Karma levantó la cabeza y le devolvió la mirada con decisión. Gakushuu no dijo nada, solo se calló y bajo la cabeza para seguir pintando.

Para Karma habría sido fácil dejarlo pasar, si no fuera porque esa pequeña conversación había sido casi igual a la que mantenían las protagonistas de la canción.

Y entonces de vuelta a empezar.

~0.0~

Iba a matar a Ren.

Iba a matarle, a torturarle y a hacerle rogar por su vida. Se las iba a pagar. Lo tenía más que claro, no le dejaría vivir hasta que le compensase lo que estaba pasando. Aunque no tuviera ni idea de qué manera podría el otro compensarlo, le daba igual, tenía que hacerlo.

Gakushuu suspiró con pesadez y volvió a mojar la brocha en la pintura azul para poder seguir pintando, aunque tenía más ganas de salir corriendo que otra cosa.

Estaba cansado, con sueño, con hambre, de mal humor, confundido, no le gustaba el olor de la pintura, su madre le había vuelto a echar zanahorias en el almuerzo y con Karma a unos centímetros a su lado. Y lo quisiera o no, era la presencia del pelirrojo lo que más le molestaba de todo lo demás.

El motivo de la molestia y confusión venía de algo que el estúpido de su "amigo" (ya no sabía si llamarle como tal) había hecho. Porque Ren era estúpido, cabezota y pesado, pero aún así le tenía cariño. Le tenía cariño hasta que cometió una estupidez y ahora tenía que lidiar con algo bastante problemático en su mente.

A Ren siempre le habían gustado las chicas monas. Fueran de donde fueran. Ya sea del instituto, del autobús, funcionarias de la estación, camareras, limpiadoras, cajeras, extrañas de la calle o idols. Las últimas eran las que más le gustaban en general y para Asano ya se había hecho una costumbre que Ren apareciera en su casa con un disco o un single nuevo de una idol diciendo que había encontrado a "su alma gemela". Hasta ahí todo bien, todo era normal. El día que volvió a aparecer en su puerta con un nuevo single, no le dio importancia y tampoco le molestó que el moreno le obligara a escucharlo, no es como si tuviera algo mejor que hacer.

Lo que le molestó es que de entre todas las canciones que pudo haberle puesto, tenía que ser precisamente esa la que le paralizara y llamara su atención. Que de todas las canciones que existían en este mundo, fuera esa la que le hiciera abrir los ojos, rebuscar en su memoria y darse cuenta de que lo que estaban cantando allí era su situación. Su exacta y calcada situación cantada por dos idols que solo habían hecho aquel single para vender. Y era irónico que algo tan vacío y sin sentido como una canción hecha por dinero describiera su vida amorosa (si se podía tomar como vida amorosa). Pero por más que lo pensaba y por más que la escuchara, no podía evitar sentirse identificado, no podía evitar pensar que aquella letra la habían hecho basándose en su vida o en su actual situación. Y era estúpido y la canción en sí era vergonzosa.

Y por eso quería matar a Ren. O lo que es más, quería matar a mucha gente.

Quería matar a Ren por haberle puesto enfrente de sus narices una canción que le describía y que ahora no podía sacar de su cabeza. Quería matar a su padre por incluir a la clase E en la rifa para repartirse el trabajo de la semana conmemorativa de la creación del instituto. Quería matar a su tutor o a sus compañeros de clase por haberle dado la aburrida y tediosa tarea de pintar puñeteras tablas de madera con una brocha vieja. Y sobretodo: Quería matar a Karma por ser el culpable de su confusión y de sus nervios crispados.

Porque no podía parar de escuchar esa canción y a su vez no podía dejar de pensar en Karma. Ya tenía suficiente con tenerle al lado, sintiendo su mirada, escuchando su leve respiración y sus suspiros de cansancio. Ya era suficiente tortura estar así, no necesitaba tener la maldita canción metida en su mente. No necesitaba reproducirla una y otra vez, no necesitaba recordar lo mucho que se identificaba con ella. De verdad, no le hacía ningún bien.

 _Tal vez mañana pueda mostrarte mi sonrisa_

 _Esta atmósfera de indecisión ¡Es tan extraña!_

 _(A veces) Tienes una personalidad horrible (Pero si tú también...) Después de todo_

 _¿No vas a venir? ¡Ven aquí!_

 _Oye... Cuando pienso en ello..._

 _Puede que nos parezcamos en algo ¿En qué? ¿En nuestra sensatez?_

 _Esperando ser buenas amigas, deseando ser rivales, no puedo dejar de pensarlo_

Una sonrisa ¿Tan difícil era darle una sonrisa? Se miraban y lo sabía, era muy consciente de ello. Si le preguntaran, no sabía por qué razón vigilaba tanto a Karma. Lo que menos podía comprender era el por qué no podía darle una simple sonrisa cuando sus ojos se cruzaban. No era tan difícil, una sonrisa falsa y aparentemente agradable. Esa sonrisa que utilizaba ante todo el mundo, esa sonrisa que todos se creían y alababan. Podía darsela a Karma perfectamente y no lo hacía ¿Por qué no lo hacía? Nadie lo sabe, mucho menos él. Tal ver porque se ponía nervioso al notar esos orbes color ámbar fijándose en él, o tal vez porque no sentía que Karma mereciera ese tipo de sonrisa. Una sonrisa vacía y carente de sentimiento o significado. Lo último no tenía sentido, o eso intentaba pensar Gakushuu cada vez que se reprochaba en su mente lo sucedido. "Tal vez mañana pueda sonreírle" piensa esperanzado cada día. Pero no lo hace, siempre acababa devolviendole la mirada y marchándose por su lado mientras intentaba controlar su acelerado corazón. La atmósfera entre ellos siempre había sido extraña, llena de una tensión difícil de describir e indecisión ¿Indecisión por qué? ¿Para qué? No lo sabían ni ellos. Ninguno de los dos tenían claro lo que conllevaba esa atmósfera. Lo que Asano sí sabía con exactitud es que todo aquello no tenía sentido, no tenía sentido alguno. Karma era horrible, tenía una personalidad nefasta. Era violento, descarado, desobediente, altanero, orgulloso, egoísta e imbécil ¿Por qué le llamaba tanto la atención? No se lo merecía, Karma no se merecía ni que le dirigiera la palabra. Pero por más que pensaba eso, peor se sentía. Se sentía mal porque sabía que su personalidad tampoco era de lo mejor, que él también era egoísta y violento si le diera la gana, que le daba igual todo el mundo y que si no fuera para poder controlar a la gente y mantener su reputación habría mandado a todo el instituto a la porra. Y era ese pensamiento el que le hacía pensar que tal ver por eso Karma le atraía tanto. Porque eran muy parecidos, más de lo que ellos esperaban. Moralmente ambos eran despreciables a ojos del mundo, lo único que les diferenciaba es que uno lo ocultaba tras una sonrisa y el otro no, en cuestión de notas académicas Karma había estado a punto de superarle más de una vez, la inteligencia emocional era equivalente para ambos: Ninguna. Y en cuanto a relaciones también eran exactamente iguales, Karma no tenía padres prácticamente porque estos le dejan solo en casa mientras ellos veían mundo y Gakushuu no tenía un padre, tenía un profesor estricto que le veía como un trofeo más de su estantería. Era raro que siendo tan parecidos no hubieran acabado siendo buenos amigos, si es que no lo eran ya ¿Lo eran? No lo sabía. Siempre habían dado a entender que eran rivales, pero los dos sabían que en el fondo podían llevarse más que bien. Podían ser amigos y comprenderse mutuamente, pero deseaban ser rivales y estar siempre por encima del otro. Porque eran orgullosos y avariciosos y siempre iban a querer subyugar al otro bajo su poder, aunque no conllevara a nada.

 _Lo sé, lo sé. Ocultas tu verdadero yo_

 _Temes enloquecer_

 _Lo sé, lo sé. Ocultas una parte de ti y eso me cautiva_

 _Ah... El magnetismo de hoy (¿No vas a venir? ¡Ven aquí!)_

 _No es justo, no es justo. Ocultas tus verdaderas intenciones_

 _Nuestras miradas han vuelto a encontrarse_

 _No es justo, no es justo. Ocultas tus verdaderas intenciones y eso me cautiva_

 _Ah... ¡Tu magnetismo es injusto!_

Karma le intrigaba de muchas formas. No consideraba que el pelirrojo fuera igual que él, no creía que llevara una máscara a todas partes para engañar a los demás, pero sí sabía que se estaba perdiendo algo. Daba por hecho que el chico era más reservado de lo que parecía, que a veces ocultaba ciertos aspectos de él a todo el mundo para quedar bien, o para seguir pareciendo el típico delincuente violento que te pegaba si le mirabas mal. No, no era así. Porque para su desgracia, Gakushuu llevaba tanto tiempo observándole como para saber muchas cosas. Cosas que se contradecían con la aparente horrible personalidad de Karma y la imagen que tenía de él. Sabía que Karma aparentaba que le daba igual todo el mundo, pero no dudó ni un segundo en ayudar a aquel chico de la clase E que estaba siendo acosado aún si eso significaba que él acabaría en esa misma clase. Sabía que por la noche cuando todas las vecinas cotillas se habían ido a hacer la cena a sus casas, salía a hurtadillas con una bandeja de atún y un cuenco de agua y las escondía entre los arbustos para que los gatos callejeros de los alrededores pudieran comer por la noche. Sabía que cuando veía a un perro o a un gato abandonados por la calle, ya sea merodeando o metidos dentro de una sucia caja de cartón, él los seguía y recogía con cuidado de que nadie le viera para llevarlos a su casa, darles de comer, bañarles y al día siguiente llevarles a la protectora de animales, que al parecer le conocían desde hace años. Sabía que aunque se hacía el tipo duro no podía soportar ver a alguien en problemas o en peligro sin intervenir, mucho menos si era un conocido suyo y muchísimo menos si en vez de una persona fuera un animal. Sabía que al igual que él simpatizaba más con los animales que con las personas, porque desde siempre se había encontrado con una familia que no le apreciaba y con una sociedad que pensaba que era violento y desagradable, pero que un animal, ya sea un perro, un gato, un pez, un conejo, una chinchilla o un koala, le cogería más cariño que cualquiera. Sabía tantas cosas de ese estilo que le costaba creer que el mismo chico que se escondía un cachorro abandonado en la chaqueta fuera el mismo que se estaba quejando de que su brocha para pintar estaba sucia con mal humor. Sentía que Karma escondía esos aspectos de él a todo el mundo ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso el pelirrojo pensaba que no le tomarían enserio sabiendo esas cosas? Imposible, porque si bien esas cosas a Asano le impresionaban, no habían hecho más que hacer que su atracción por él aumentara. Y quería saber más, quería ver ese aspecto oculto de Karma con sus propios ojos. No era tan difícil de entender, enserio. Pero el otro estaba empeñado en ocultarlo al mundo, como si fuera algo vergonzoso. No. Vergonzoso era que él tuviera que escuchar una canción de Love Live para darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando dentro de su mente y su corazón. Y vergonzoso era que tuviera todas las versiones de dicha canción guardadas en su ordenador, en su móvil, en su mp3 y la letra escrita en todas las libretas de su casa.

Eso era vergonzoso y contradictorio. No Karma. Karma era atrayente, cautivador y desgraciadamente atractivo bajo las luces del escenario.

-Luego te quejas de que te mire.- Replicó Karma llamándole la atención.

 _-"Genial, otra vez. Bien hecho."_ \- Pensó Gakushuu con cansancio. No es como si lo hiciera a propósito. Tener al causante de sus desvelos justo al lado era muy problemático y más cuando a penas podía evitar quitarle la vista de encima.

-Al menos podrías intentar justificarte.- Dijo Karma casi en un susurro. No le estaba mirando, tenía la cabeza gacha y miraba la tabla de madera casi pintada con atención, como si fuera realmente interesante.

-¿Y qué quieres que te diga?- Acabó preguntando Asano con reproche.

Karma subió los hombros y bajó un poco más la mirada. Intentando no enfrentarse a él haciendo que el otro se enfadaba de sobremanera. No le gustaba que evitara sus ojos, es como si no fuera Karma. Gakushuu iba a volver a decir algo, a replicarle su extraña actitud, pero en el momento en el que abrió la boca, un pequeño detalle le distrajo y cerró los labios mientras sus nervios se calmaban.

Karma no se había dado cuenta, pero una gota de pintura había acabado de una forma u otra en su cara, dejando tras de sí una pequeña y leve línea azul que recorría su mejilla. Parecía cómico a primera vista, ya que el hecho de que Karma fuera torpe pintando o haciendo obras manuales era algo que Asano nunca habría pensado. Reprimiendo una leve sonrisa, el pelinaranja hizo algo que nunca antes en su sano juicio habría considerado: Se acercó con precaución y subiendo su mano lentamente acabó posando sus dedos en la mejilla de Karma, con la esperanza de poder quitarle la pintura. El pelirrojo se tensó al instante, haciendo que Asano se bloqueara al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Siempre se habían mirado y aunque se quejaran sabían que al menos eso lo tenían permitido, pero nunca se habían tocado. No al menos de esa forma. Los dedos de Gakushuu acariciaban la suave mejilla de Karma mientras que los dos estaban totalmente callados y nerviosos. Karma no sabía si debía decir algo y Asano estaba considerando el salir corriendo para salvar la poca dignidad que le quedaba. Sin embargo para sorpresa de ambos, Karma no se movió y Gakushuu tampoco. Se quedaron así, esperando que alguien dijera algo, pero lo único que pasó fue que el pelirrojo giró levemente la cabeza para que sus ojos volvieran a cruzarse. Los ojos ámbar de Karma y los orbes violetas de Asano, cruzándose como tantas veces habían hecho, solo que ahora estaban más cerca y con el toque del otro sacudiéndoles. Karma abrió la boca para decir algo, Gakushuu se inclinó para escucharle, pero todo se quedó en una situación más que rara y estúpida por culpa de unas voces que vinieron del frente del escenario.

-¡SÍ! ¡LO SABÍA! ¡SÍ!- Dijo Fuwa totalmente emocionada.

La situación habría sido normal porque Fuwa solía emocionarse y gritar de esa manera. Lo raro era que la chica estaba sentada en los hombros de Ren, con las piernas enrolladas en su cuello y sus manos en su cabeza mientras el chico estaba de pie y sujetándole los muslos para poder mantenerla en equilibrio y que esta no se cayera. Todos los que estaban en el gimnasio dejaron sus tareas y se giraron para ver la escenita que estaban montando frente al escenario, y aunque nadie quería preguntar por qué Sakakibara Ren estaba llevando en volandas a una chica de la clase E, ambas clases supusieron que lo hacía porque ella era un tanto bajita para poder asomarse a ver lo que pasaba en el escenario y ese asunto era de suma importancia para ambos.

-¡¿SÍ?! ¡OSTIA! ¡AL FIN! ¡YA ERA HORA! ¡DIME SI SE HAN BESADO!- Grito Ren igual de emocionado que Fuwa mientras intentaba estar en equilibrio para no caer en el suelo junto a la chica. Al tenerla a ella encima le resultaba difícil ver lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

-¡NO! ¡PERO ESTÁN A PUN...

Lo siguiente que supieron ambas clases fue que Fuwa y Ren habían acabado en el suelo por culpa de una tabla de madera azul que les había dado en la cara a ambos a velocidad supersonica.

Para suerte de las verdaderas víctimas de ese asunto, todos estaban demasiado ocupados atendiendo a los dos heridos como para percatarse de los dos chicos encogidos, nerviosos y sonrojados que se ocultaban a un lado del escenario intentando superar la horrible humillación a la que habían sido sometidos.

-Idiotas.- Murmuró Asano.

-Se lo merecen.- Corroboró Karma.

 _Lo sé, lo sé. Ocultas tu verdadero yo_

 _Temes enloquecer_

 _Lo sé, lo sé. Ocultas una parte de ti y eso me cautiva_

 _Ah... El magnetismo de hoy (¿No vas a venir? ¡Ven aquí!)_

 _¿Me estás mirando? ¡No me mires!_

 _Trampa, trampa, trampa ¿Es una trampa?_

 _¿Eres una aliada o una enemiga?_

 _Trampa, trampa, trampa ¿Es una trampa?_

Habría sido más fácil para ellos insultar a los otros dos si no estuvieran demasiado ocupados en reproducir esa canción en su mente y admirar el rostro sonrojado del contrario.

* * *

Holi ~

Sí, aquí está, es justo lo que parece. Es un intento de songfic. Digo intento porque nunca antes en mi vida había hecho uno, así que no sé si está bien o si lo he logrado, pero aquí está. Este es el tercer fic de la semana Asano x Karma y el tema era la música, desde que leí que tenía que hacer el fic de ese tema ya tenía muy claro que iba a ser algo parecido a esto. La canción es la que se explica en el fic: Es de Love Live, se llama That's unfair magnetic today (Zurui yo magnetic today en japonés) y es interpretada por Nishikino Maki (Pile) y Yazawa Niko (Tokui Sora). No es la primera vez que nombro Love Live en uno de mis fics, y la razón es muy simple. Soy muy fan de Love Live y desde que escuché esta canción siempre he pensado que a Gakushuu y Karma le quedaba perfecta. Desde que decidí escribir fics de ellos siempre he tenido este songfic como pendiente, y fue cuando surgió la idea de la semana de esta OTP que aproveché para hacerla. Toda esta canción me recuerda a ellos, enserio, además de que también shippeo el NicoMaki a muerte y es de mis canciones favoritas así que ¿Por qué no? Estoy bastante contenta con el resultado, y sí, sí, es un leve Ren x Fuwa lo que se ha notado ahí, lo he hecho a propósito y sabiendo lo que iba a pasar. Fuwa es tan como yo que me enamora, de verdad.

Y bueno, no tengo nada más que explicar. Así que solo me queda esperar que os haya gustado y que hayáis disfrutado leyendolo.

Nos vemos (~*-*)~ ~(*-*~)


End file.
